


State Dinners

by eugeneismyqueen



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel Fluff, F/M, One Shot, POV Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Short One Shot, dorky Eugene can't get over his hot girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneismyqueen/pseuds/eugeneismyqueen
Summary: It's free day of Eugene Appreciation Week and Eugene gets a night off from his captain duties to be Rapunzel's date to a state dinner. Only she has a few surprises in store for Eugene. And Eugene will never get used to how sexy his girlfriend can be, or how whoozy she can make him feel.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	State Dinners

Eugene could handle state dinners. It was easy to charm and please the dinner guests with his award winning smile and roguish good looks. He was off duty for the evening, happy to be the Princess’s date for once rather than her security detail. He eyeballed his guards posted around the room and smiled. He held a hand out to Rapunzel, tugging on his evening jacket with his other hand. She smiled and let him lead her to her place at the table. She looked ravishing tonight, her brown locks were pinned up around her head and half of her chest was exposed with a dress that had a plunging neckline. He’d gulped when he collected her from her room moments earlier, forcing himself to keep it together and not shove her back into her room and see what other wonders this magical dress held. It was some new style of dress, she’d told him. She had said more but he couldn’t focus on anything other than the soft slope of her cleavage he desperately wanted to get lost in. 

She sat in the chair at the table and he pushed her in, wishing for a second that company wasn’t around so he could kiss the top of her head. He slid into the chair beside hers and gingerly laid his napkin out onto his lap, like the well-mannered gentleman he was. 

Ah yes, state dinners were easy. He could sit there and look pretty, answer any questions the king had about security affairs and discuss his latest plans for the guard. Rapunzel got the harder questions usually at these things. Everyone always wanted the princess’s opinion on this or that. The wives and noblewomen around the table always seemed especially taken by her, he grinned a little to himself knowing they liked her so much, wanting to hear from her about this policy or what she thought of that new hairstyle. His sunshine treated every topic, no matter how mundane, with the same amount of earnest and intrigue. “Ah yes, those new crystal bath salts make for lavish baths,” or “we certainly should include the people’s opinions of making Good Will Day festival even better than last years!” 

However, what Eugene did not anticipate of this state dinner was the limb that stretched across his lap from nowhere. He tried to mask his facial expression and hide the surprise. Instead of looking down, he feigned reaching for his napkin and felt out the limb across his lap and decided it was, in fact, a leg. He knew who the leg belonged to, of course, but that didn’t stop him from gently squeezing the exposed calf. 

Wait...Exposed? 

He cautioned a glance down, and the sight he beheld nearly made him choke. Completely hidden to all except him by the large tablecloth, Rapunzel’s leg stretched across Eugene’s lap. She wiggled a few toes at him, playfully. But the sight that made Eugene want to either faint or pinch himself to see if he had died and gone to Heaven, was the fact that not only was her leg on him, it was exposed from her thigh all the way down. 

He suddenly realized what she had been trying to tell him when he was too focused on her breasts. There was a goddamn hidden slit in her dress. A slit that she had now used to her advantage to allure her dopey boyfriend at the dinner table. Surrounded by all these nobles, officials, and dignitaries. 

Eugene gulped. 

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a devilish grin dazzling her face and he knew she wanted this night to be over just as quickly as he did. He very much wanted to alert the guests that he would be taking his dessert to the bedroom, and by dessert he meant Rapunzel. Because he thoroughly wanted to ravish her. He decided to ignore the growing, hardening bulge in his pants. 

Keep it together, Fitzherbert. She clearly wants to play. He’d let her play. But he’d enact his revenge on her tonight, oh it would be so sweet to tease her for this the moment he could get her naked. He used the rest of the meal to plot away his revenge.


End file.
